ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms/Episode Guide
This is a episode guide with Ben 10 Heroes: Eternal Forms. Season 1 Episode 1-2: Absolute Protection Part 1 and 2 Pliot. '''Ben arrive and turns out with a Omnimatrix this is involution with him. Episode 3: Mana Stealing Gwen was cured into Anodite, when invade the earth. Episode 4: That is from the Info When Anodite attacks Ben and Kevin, it is that Perodua Viva VGT was alternate Anodite, even defeating and cured Gwen was. Episode 5: Revolution When his Arburian Pelolata named are Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Manual, Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Manual even to attacking Cannonbolt, but cured into Ben, Ben also turns into Jetray. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Manual wants to kill Ben, although Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT just it save. Episode 6: Revenge of the Upchuck Norris After, Ben was cured has Cannonbolt was destroyed, went to Upchuck Norris his return and defeat Ben. Although Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT was to stop Upchuck Norris, Upchuck Norris wants at defeating his Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT at this more. Specials 1.5 (Special) Episode 1: The Black King Returns Although Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT was arrive, when even this the other world. A selecting his Sense Eye, when this a Black King at arrive. Rebooted Episode 7: Ben, And No Stand Part 1 and 2 Although Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT was arrive his Ben's House, Ben was that Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT his controlling at Black King was. Episode 8: No Monday Ben after morning, his rainning, after into Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual at Ben. Ben selected Cannonbolt and turning him into new alien, BlackIce. BlackIce attacking him, and Amperi named his Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual. BlackIce was detransformed into Ben, Ben tells Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual was using Enhancement Nanite. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual after being controlling with Master Control Manual. How this Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual away? Episode 9: Manual Returns Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual and Ben was searched into Anti-Virus Manual even this a attack away, Ben also turned into a new alien, Blox first unlocked with Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual. Blox morphing into energy shield to Blox and then Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual. Episode 10-11: Black King Avenge Part 1 and 2 Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual and Ben his arrive, after his Black King to controlling wave at Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual but immune him. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual new powers for Electrical Absorption. Season 1.5 Episode 12: Great Legend War (special) Fred and this team arrive, and last crosstime his Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual, Ben, and Perodua Viva VGT appears. Kurt had been this Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual is a Amperi/Human-type was. When was arrive to Ultimate Fusion Warrior, that Amperi not shown. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual has been Amperi shown. Episode 13: Ben 10-Zero Hero: Aliens Unite Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual and Ben second crosstime with Zero Hero from Generator Rex style, Zero meets Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual is a friend, Ben. Another crosstime, where Perodua Alza SXi Manual is a unknown (Eatle's species). Had to stop Copy Cat and Creature. Season 2 (Reboot) Episode 14: The Revived Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual accidently, when Ben after using Powerier to healling Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual. Episode 15: The Return of the Eon Ben, Gwen, and Kevin was defeat Eon, but into All-Power-Trix to even this find the Ben and Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual, shown in Ben 10,000: Multi Trixes crossover. Episode 16: Leared, Leared, Viva ELITE EZi Manual Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual shown his Ben's House, Ben was to sleeping. When this a sleeping time to him, Dream Eater to searched him. Episode 17: The Revenge of the Kaio Ben after gived the Kaio but flew away, although this Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual and Perodua Viva EZi Manual his arrive at Kaio to even defeated with a Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual and Perodua Viva EZi Manual. Episode 18: Reviving And Gravity Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual was back at Ben, Ben accidently his DX Mark 10. Ben was leg crack, Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual earlier at Doctor Valan to help Ben to leg. Ben gives this Omnimatrix to Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual. And starts to the Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual Arc. Episode 19: Charge! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual accidently what prior to Ben's leg crack death. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual was even this Omnimatrix and turned him into any powerful aliens. Episode 20: Back In Time Ben was back a them, Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual gives Ben from Omnimatrix just evolved into Gravitrix a new Enhanced and Manual form was possibly. Season 2.5 Episode 21: Ben 10-Generator Rex: Destroyer of Worlds Perodua Viva ELITE EZi Manual, Ben, and then Perodua Viva EZi Manual appeared from new Providence --Rex Salazar-- even this to stop Garon even this destroyer of world, that even Ben earlier has been stopped. Season 3 (Reboot, confirmed) Episode 22, 23, 24: Ultimate Kevin Returns The signature of Perodua Viva VGT. Ben uses he Manaflow to steals the Ever do ever. Season 3.5 Episode 25: Noah 10-Ben 10: Dimension of Eternal Forms When Ben and Noah has been stopped this another Alpha to steals the Eternal Forms that universe of world. Episode 26: Ben 10: The Ultimate Crossover Vilgax steals the Omnitrixes that the heroes to using that Simien control, when even Ben and Noah second crosstime. Season 4 Episode 25-26: Where's Alza? Also known as Where's Perodua Alza, Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE after was not away to NRG, Swampfire, and then Water Hazard to find Perodua Alza indently. Episode 27: Yo! Alza Also known as Yo! Perodua Alza, Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE and Ben was gone at Perodua Alza indently. Episode 28-29: Nothing, Nothing, Not Myvi Also known as Nothing, Nothing, Not Perodua Myvi while Ben after was gone to human. Ben using Clockwork to travel at Future Perodua Viva EXi II. '''Note: Confirmed by Veragent12, Ben was using Articguana to even Perodua Myvi indently. Episode 30: What Because with Viva Also known is What Because with Perodua Viva, while Ben was gone to all car. Ben was looks at the Perodua Viva ELITE and Perodua Viva (confirmed) indently. Special The Ultimate Crossover: Rival Evolution Ben and Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 EXi LITE was lives in the crosstime, about to stop the Mecha Robot indently. Category:Episodes